


To Go or Not  to Go is the Question

by MagnifiquePhil (Enakshi)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enakshi/pseuds/MagnifiquePhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knows that Dan goes a little mad in winters but this is freaking ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go or Not  to Go is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my tumblr fics to ao3

 

“I need to go to the washroom” Dan declared

 

Dan and Phil were seated on the couch in their lounge. They had brought their quilts along with them and were now wrapped up in them. Dan had his head out of the duvet and was looking with obvious conflict on his face at Phil who was holding a cup of hot chocolate in his left hand and was scrolling through his twitter feed with his left hand. Phil had opted to have the quilt over his legs rather than be completely submerged in it.

Phil looked up from his laptop with a completely deadpan face. He had been living with Dan for years. He was used to his weird antics.

 

“So?”

 

“ I need to go to the washroom!” Dan was practically whining.

 

“ So go.”

 

“Don’t you see? I can’t!:

 

“Why not?”

 

Dan gave him an exasperated look. “I’m warm.” and Phil blinked at him.

 

“So…? Do you need to go or do you not need to go?”

 

“I need to go”

 

“So then go.”

 

“But I’m warm!”

 

“So don’t go”

 

“But I can’t not go!”

 

Phil was steadily getting irritated. “If you wanna go then go. If you don’t then don’t go. Don’t eat my head in the process.”

 

Dan looked up at Phil’s head. “You have hair on your head”

 

Phil didn’t even look up from his computer screen.

 

“People generally have hair on their heads.”

 

Dan blinked at him lazily, “ What I mean is, since you have hair on your head, I can’t eat it.”

 

Phil didn’t even bother to response. He was so done with this conversation. He knew that winter made Dan go slightly mad, but this was by far the stupidest conversation yet.

 

Dan sighed and dragged himself up from the couch, quilt still wrapped round him. He looked like one of those half baked street-side rolls.

 

“ What are you doing?”

 

Dan didn’t even bother to look at Phil while answering. “Going to the washroom”

 

Phil looked quite horrified for a second at the thought of the quilt going into the washroom. “Well you are the one who is going to wash it then.” 

 

And he made Dan do it too.


End file.
